1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to heat exchanging fireplaces, and more particularly to a heat exchanging fireplace having electric heating elements for use as an electric furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Fireplaces of the heat exchanging type are well known for providing heated air by the burning of fuel such as wood or the like in the fireplace combustion chamber. Some of these fireplaces are designed to heat a single room, while others may be connected to existing heat distribution lines for heating areas remote from the fireplace location.
It has also been proposed to include electric heating elements within the fireplace structure for providing a heating alternative to combustible fuels. However, such structures have heretofor made inefficient use of the electrically produced heat energy, or have been unnecessarily complicated thereby discouraging their use in new heating installations or as replacement units.